


Still take you home

by wntr_sldr



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wntr_sldr/pseuds/wntr_sldr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by Christine (http://we-are-not-who-we-are.tumblr.com/), thank you, sweetheart.<br/>Written for my hc_bingo_card to the 'loss of job/income' prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Still take you home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_who_we_are](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_who_we_are/gifts).



> Beta'd by Christine (http://we-are-not-who-we-are.tumblr.com/), thank you, sweetheart.  
> Written for my hc_bingo_card to the 'loss of job/income' prompt.

_“We are sorry to inform you that you’ve been dismissed.”_

Erik thinks that no one feels more sorry than himself. He’s been married to Charles for almost ten years, and employed for less than five months. Apparently it has something to do with his temper, they said. Maybe the words “impossible to work with” have been used. But Erik thinks the situation is more likely “stupid people.” 

He feels like a failure, to be honest. Charles is an honorable and admired teacher at the uni, and he also works as a scientist studying mutant genes. When Erik finally got a job that would allow him to settle down, this happens and he gets fired. 

It feels horribly heavy to have one more failure on his shoulders. He can’t stand to stay at home and be the housewife of their family. Not that he thinks Charles should be the one filling that position, but neither should Erik. He truly loves their kids, and cooking and taking care of them, but not twenty four hours a day.  
He takes a deep breath and goes home. It will be so damn humiliating to tell Charles. Especially because he tends to be overly careful and sweet to make things easier, and honestly it’s a little annoying. 

When he arrives he takes more time than necessary to open the door. He hears Charles’ laugh and Hank shouting “DADDY, DON’T RUIN MY DRAWING.” He can’t stop himself from smiling. 

Charles is trying to paint a monster that Hank had drawn and it’s nothing but horrible. Where on Earth does Charles think he’d find a pink monster with little flowers all over its pelage?

“Hey, pappa, I’m glad you’re here. Would you please take daddy upstairs so he’ll stop ruining my life?” Hank is devastated, his face is clearly a cry for help.

“I’m not ruining your life!” Charles protests, showing Erik what he did to the poor monster, “just your monster.”

Hank sighs loudly and looks at Erik again. “You see?”

Erik leans to kiss his kid on the forehead and then go for Charles. “Come, stop trying to make it worse. You’re an incredible teacher but awful artist. Accept that in your heart.”

They both laugh as Charles stands up and kisses his husband. Hank sincerly doesn’t see any reason for anybody to laugh. 

“I’m leaving home.” Hank announces and goes to the kitchen.

Charles smiles and looks at his watch, frowning. “It’s too early for you to be home. What’s happened?”

“I got fired.” Erik says at once. What’s the point in torturing himself to avoid what’s inevitable?

“Oh,”

And there is what Erik should have tried to avoid: Charles’ pity. 

“Don’t pity me.”

“I won’t,” Charles tries to smile, “It’s okay, soon you’ll find something else.”

They know that’s hardly true. It’s not that easy to find a job nowadays. But Erik is thankful for Charles’ reaction. It’s way better than getting treated like a kid who just let his candy fall on the floor.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what, love?” Charles kisses him softly, holding him, “We will be just fine. Don’t worry.”

Erik wants to say ‘I’m sorry for not being on your level’ but Charles’ arms around him make everything better, like getting fired really is no problem. He kisses Charles on the cheek. “Thank you.”

And to that Charles’ only response is to bring his lover to his arms once again. They will be fine as long as they stay together.

Things will get better.


End file.
